


Through the Never

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Stories [11]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Captain Thomas Hiddleston and his first mate Benedict Cumberbatch enlist the help of an augmented criminal to help them get back a couple of their crew that got lost in an expanse of space that is partially un-charted, which is where the criminal comes in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, the augment is deff a mary-sue, but I don't care, lol.

The year is 2469, the Earth is no longer suitable for life and colonies and ships have become the norm. There are some planets out in the solar system, but they are mostly farmlands and trade ports. Any kind of city can be found at the space stations, which is where most of the populace resides, those who can't get enough of the city life. With the trek into space also came space pirates, which has caused an upsurge in the police force. The space pirates also gave the legitimate salvage ships a bad name. 

At one of the space ports two men stood outside of what looked like a prison, watching as the guards and staff came and gone. One in his mid 30's who had longish dirty blond hair and was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a simple black shirt covered by a beige duster, the other, a couple years older, had short black hair, slicked back. He was wearing a pair of leather pants and a grey tank top with a leather jacket.   
"Out of all the bad idea's you've had, this has to top the bill" said the black haired man  
"It's the only way to get through the cluster to get Jim and Issac back." said the other  
"I'm sure we could maneuver through it without her help. It can't be too difficult, and whose to say that Jim and Issac are even still alive"  
"I have to know for sure" he said looking to his friend "If your so opposed to this then why are you here?" he asked  
"I want to be there when shit goes to hell so I can tell you I told you so" he said with a shrug, the guy just shook his head and turned back to the prison.   
They waited a bit longer before the blond tapped his friend on the shoulder and started toward it. The other rolled his eyes but followed anyway. As they made their way to the front the blond took out two of the guards while the other took out a couple more before grabbing the keys and heading all the way in. 

The inside was nothing but rusted metal and very dirty. They made their way down the row of cells, one just as bad as the one before, all filled with men who had seen better days. All the cells had one cot, a toilet, and a small window. They came to the last cell and looked inside. Inside was a woman in her early 30's. She was wearing the standard prison uniform. A pair of once white cotton pants and a white v-neck shirt with her last name on the right side of it. It read Reid. Her hair was shoulder length, stringy fiery red hair. She was sitting on the ground, back against the wall, feet out in front of her, head down. She heard the presence of the two people though and looked up, her mismatched green and silver eyes stared at the two. There was a long jagged scar that ran diagonal down her face, starting just above her right eye and coming down across the bridge of her nose and ending just under her left eye. She didn't say anything, just looked at them, waiting.   
The two guys looked at each other, the black haired one giving him a look. The blond cleared his throat and stepped a bit closer to the bars.   
"I'm captain Thomas Hiddleston and this is my first mate Benedict Cumberbatch" he said  
"Just Ben, actually" he cut in, not looking amused. The lady looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes and made a 'get on with it' gesture with her hand.   
"You see, we need someone to lead us through The Cluster and we've heard that your the person for the job" he said. The lady then let out a laugh. She pulled her legs to her and stood up, her hair still covering a good portion of her face. She calmed herself then cleared her throat.   
"You want me to lead you through The Cluster? I don't know if you've noticed, but...I'm kind of in prison" she said holding her arms out to the bars to get her point across.   
"I have noticed that, but we can get you out" said Thomas. The lady laughed again.  
"Let's get out of here, she's clearly insane and isn't going to help us" said Ben. She cut off mid laugh and turned to Ben, her face now completely serious.   
"I'm insane? Your the one's that want to try and get through The Cluster and are willing to break a fugitive out of prison to accomplish that goal? You really need to look up what it means to be insane" she said. She then turned to Thomas and looked him up and down.  
"Say I do help you and you do get me out of this hell hole...What's in it for me? Besides getting out of here?" she asked  
"We know where your crew is" he said, to this her eyes got big but nothing else appeared on her face as to what she was thinking  
"They're all dead, but good try" she said as she started back to the wall she was sitting against. Thomas took out a data pad from his pocket and held it up.   
"Not according to the warden" he said. She turned quickly and eyed the pad in his hands before going back to him.   
"Hold it up and let me see" she said  
"Why don't you just reach out and take it?" he asked. The lady smirked before putting both of her hands up to the bars. When her hands touched them a surge of electricity went through her, but she didn't flinch or move. The two men jumped back. After a couple seconds she stepped back from the bars, holding her hands up to show the burn marks, but they slowly started to heal then fade.   
"Hold it up" she said finally. The two men looked at each other, surprised  
"So it's true, what they say" said Ben  
"And what do they say? That I'm a freak? A monster? That I shouldn't even be?" she said, turning slightly toward him, Ben didn't answer, just stared, she nodded "That's what I thought" she said as she turned back to Thomas. He stepped closer again and held up the pad and she looked it over. If she was excited and over joyed at what she was reading she didn't show it. "So, you say you will get me out of here, I will navigate you through The Cluster and you will take me to my crew?" she asked and Thomas nodded. She smirked and stepped back from the bars and held her hands out again. "When do we start?" she asked. Thomas smiled and put the keys to the opening. He turned the key and the electricity in the bars shut off and another turn unlocked and opened the door. The lady stepped forward cautiously. She stepped out, in between the two. In the blink of an eye though she had grabbed Thomas by the throat and pushed him against the bars.   
"Now tell me, what's to stop me from breaking your neck, killing your friend and stealing your ship for my own to find my crew?" she asked as she smirked at him. She then felt the barrel of a gun at her head.  
"You may be an augment, but I'm sure a bullet to the head will stop you for good" said Ben  
"And what makes you think you could pull the trigger before I snap pretty boys neck?" she asked then threw out her left hand and grabbed the gun and turned it on Ben. She thought she had won but then she felt another gun pointed at her stomach.   
"I'm the only one who know's exactly where your crew is" choked out Thomas. She looked between the two before letting Thomas down and flipping the gun in her hand, stock toward Ben and held it out to him. She smirked and put her hands up as Ben took the gun.   
"I know when I am beat. You had to of seen it coming though" she said as she put her arms down and crossed them.   
"I figured, just didn't think you'd react that fast" said Thomas, rubbing his throat.   
"We need to make a stop though. There's no way in hell I'm piloting a ship in a prison uniform" she said as she walked off to a door that was at the end of the door. She kicked it open and walked in. The room was filled with rows of lockers. She walked along them before she found the one she was looking for. She smiled and broke the lock then opened it up and took out some clothes. She threw off her shirt and both men's eye's got wide and went to turn away.   
"Seriously, your going to turn away?" she shook her head and laughed. All across her back and her front was covered in criss crossed scars, some starburst scars from laser fire and a couple other ones that could either be from a knife or sword. Down the middle of her back though were circle scars that traveled along her spine. She threw on a black tank top then dropped her pants, her legs were about the same. She put on a pair of tight black jeans then pulled on a pair of combat boots and laced them up quickly before grabbing a leather jacket out of the locker and turning toward the two men, who hadn't turned and looked shocked at what they saw. "Better close your mouth or you'll catch flies" she said as she walked up to them and patted them on the shoulder before walking out. They came back to themselves and left as well.   
They made their way quickly through the prison and out of it and to a small jump ship that was waiting just over the hill. They all filed in. Thomas went for the pilot's seat while Ben took the seat beside them and the woman sat in one of the other seats in the back.  
"So, you want me to help you get through The Cluster...Any reason why you feel like committing suicide?" she asked  
"We had a couple friends go missing around there, the last location from them was somewhere in The Cluster" said Thomas  
"I hate to break it to you Captain, but your friends are more than likely dead" she said  
"That's what I said" said Ben  
"You should listen to your first mate. I mean I'll still help, but I'm just warning you that there is a possibility that you either wont find them, or when you do they wont be alive and if they are...Let's just say, spending a little while in The Cluster would make me look like the sanest person in the universe" she said. They didn't say anything more. She leaned back and kicked her feet up onto the seat beside her and waited for them to get to their destination.


End file.
